Caged Swan
by BlackWolfang
Summary: It is not my place to ask questions. Neither is it for me to be happy. My purpose is to make others happy, even if it means I am miserable. But you know, sometimes, when I see others happy, it makes me happy. So it's not so bad. KyoXOC
1. The Beginning, of a Promise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket, I only own my character.

Reviews on my little version would be fantastic

**Caged Swan **

_Everybody knows the traditional story of the Zodiac, but most don't know the alternate side to the story. The one God refuses to tell, for fear of being ridiculed. God once had an animal he kept in a cage because he loved it so. This animal was the beautiful swan, feathers so soft and smooth. It shimmered like silver in the light. A voice so soothing, it sounded like angels. So selfless was she, she was the definition of innocence. This was God's most prized possession, and he was not about to let her go. But the swan wanted to be free, like the other animals. To fly everywhere like the Dragon and to roam anywhere like the Dog. She envied them so, but she heard about God having a banquet and she devised a plan to escape. On the day of the banquet, God had the swan sing her most beautiful song, and the other animals fell in love with her voice and fawned over her beauty. But God got jealous quickly and was about to place her back in her cage by his side, but the swan pleaded with God to let her out and be with the other animals._

"_No my sweet, I don't want the others to spoil you."_

"_But I wish to make friends! I get so lonely in my cage."_

"_..Only for a little while my beauty. But come back."_

_ But the beautiful swan never came back. God was outraged._

"_I swear, one day, I will find you," he bellowed. "When I do, you will never escape me so long as I live! You are MINE!"_

_He sent for the others to go and find her. But their searching was futile, or so they would say. But the animals, too, wished the swan free. To show her gratitude to the animals, she promised them one favor. The swan rarely sang after her escape, for fear that God would find her. _

"Is that why you won't let me sing momma?" A child asked, lying in her bed.

"Yes dear. But it is also said that when the swan was escaping, she stumbled upon a cat."

"You mean the cat that was left out of the banquet?" She asked.

"The very one. He looked so sad and dejected that the swan took pity on the cat. The locket she wore around her neck was a tiny music box that comforted her when she felt alone. She took the locket from around her neck and gave it to the cat. She said to him, '_If you are ever lonely or sad, take this locket and it will sing to you.'_ And she was never seen again."

"I love your stories momma."

"Thank you. But it's time for bed. Good night."

"Good night. I love you." The child said with a yawn.

"I love you too, Miu." Her mother kissed her forehead and walked out.

**-/-\-**

**If I get enough Reviews on this, I will immediately put up another chapter the next day! So I need at least 5 reviews**

**Okay?**

**Miu: I think you aim higher**

**Blackwolf: How many do you think I should have? **

**Miu: 6!**

**Blackwolf: … no words can express my level of patience for you woman.**

**Miu: You sound like Zoro. Yummy ^.^**

**Blackwolf: No! Bad Miu! MINE! **_**Hisssss**_


	2. AN

**A/N**

**Oh Dear Lord, help me with my horrible procrastination! **

**I'm really sorry that nothing has come out for, like, 2 weeks! I have the first chapter almost done, really! It's kind of long and I keep making changes to it every 5 minutes. Vfjkdlbvl . **

**It's just that I've been busy with ****sleeping my life away**** for the past week. So I'm going to try and get a chapter up every week once I put up the first chapter soon. But, really, I make no promises. Don't trust me when it comes to updating, as you've already seen. **

**Also, I might as well apologize if the characters seem a little OOC to you. I'm trying to get their characters as best I can. Kind of hard. **

**Except Shigure. **

**He's just…Shigure .**

**I've also been catching up on my reading of ½ Prince because I haven't read it for a long time. I fell in love with it all over again. Why Gui, why?!**

**Well, that's all I can think of for now. Thank you all for being as patient as you have! I absolutely ****loved**** all the feedback I got.**

_**~Blackwolfang**_


	3. The Beginning, of a Fever

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does

I only own my character Miu Awase, Enjoy!

* * *

"Now wakes the hour,

Now sleeps the swan,

Behold the dream,

The dream is gone."

* * *

"Is this really it?"

I was really skeptical about- well, this. Everything in general up to this point. I was looking at the entrance to the Kaibara High School and back at the paper in my hand with the directions written on it, denying with every fiber of my being that I must have took a wrong turn somewhere. But no matter how many times I look at the letters written on the paper, I know that this is the right place.

I heaved a sigh as I finally accepted that this was, indeed, the correct school, while dread filled my head and made me think of all the worst possible scenarios about stepping into this place. Don't get me wrong, I have been to school, but I have never been transferred to a new school. Nothing was familiar besides the fact that the lectures were still impossibly boring, and the strange stares I know I'll get for my hair.

I was born with platinum blonde, border line white, hair. Sometimes I think of dying it some normal color like black, but then I would think I wouldn't even recognize myself. If I couldn't recognize myself then who would? But my eyes seem to be the only normal thing about me. They're like a caramel brown. I never really thought about being normal. It just never came to mind. If you liked me then you were considered a friend. But if you didn't, your loss.

I pushed the doors open to the school and looked inside, looking left and right for anybody hopefully roaming the halls. Sadly there was none. I had to find the office on my own. Maybe I could get a tour of the school by myself while I'm at it. Humming while walking down the halls, I looked at each of the classrooms and the bored looking kids inside each one. '_Hope I get a window seat.'_

"Stop right there!"

I quickly spun around to come face to face with a boy and two other girls on either side of him. Almost like a pimp, but they seemed to nerdy for that. Maybe they could help me to the office?

"Don't you know the rules around here? No dying your hair!" He practically spat in my face. I thought I heard him faintly say '_ridiculous_._'_

"Umm, it's natural?" Taking a strand of my hair and looking at it. I was unsure about asking him those directions at this point. _'It's not that ridiculous is it?'_

"Out of the question! I am your sudent body president, Makato Takei!" _'Oh dear lord, he's absolutly rediculious.' _"Also known as the leader of the School Defence Force!" He shouted and pointed a finger right in my face while the girls behind him clapped like they completely agreed and this was all illogical. Don't the teachers hear all this commotion, or are they deaf?

"Is there a problem here?"

'_Oh thank god!'_

The boy seemed to be sweating a little at the sight of another boy that came along and seeming to freign(sp?) from looking him in the eyes. "Sohma-kun! This has nothing to do with you."

'_Sohma? Why does that sound familiar?'_

"Really? Because it sounds like you're terrorizing the new student." He said all too smoothly, with a sickly sweet smile on his face.

'_I wouldn't go so far as to say terrorizing…maybe harassment.'_

"It's fine. I just need directions to office." I was about to just leave both parties were they stood with that progress we were making. But Sohma-kun, as I'll call him for now, just walked pass the nerdy pimp boy and towards me.

"I'm sorry for them. I'll take you there if you like." His smile almost seemed forced.

"Sure." _'Better than walking aimlessly and hoping for something to happen.'_

"Right this way then." He gestured down the way I had come from. I almost sighed for how lost I could get and silently followed him leaving the others behind.

I took this time to really look at him. He was almost, dare I say, pretty. His lavender hair and deep purple eyes seemed to suite him. No doubt he has dozens of girls feigning for his attention. Slender build and flawless skin. Defiantly a pretty boy. But sooner than I thought we were in front of the office doors. He opened them and gestured for me to go in. "Here you go miss."

"I'm Miu Awase. Thank you by the way." I said holding my hand out for him to shake.

"Yuki Sohma," He shook my hand. "If you need anything else Miss Awase, just ask."

"Please, just Miu is fine. I hate all that formality crap."

He just nodded in understanding and walked away and I was left alone in front of the office doors. I took a deep breath and slid it open and saw Sally the secretary, or at least that's what her nametag said, sat at the desk just clicking away at the computer. . I stepped up to the desk but she didn't seem to notice me at first because she didn't look up, so I coughed to get her attention. I knew that I had gotten her attention when she finally looked up.

"Oh, hello dear how can I help you?" she said smiling to me. She seemed nice enough.

"Umm…my name is Miu Awase. I need my school papers?" Adults had always unnerved me. But this was my first day of school so I wanted to make a good first impression.

"Alright then, Miss Awase." I inwardly sighed at the formality again.

Sally shuffled around at her desk looking through the papers scattered in her desk. When she came to a folder on the side of her desk she handed it to me and sent me on my way saying, "All of the things you need to know are in here, if you have any questions ask another student or come see me."

I waved goodbye as I walked out the door. Once outside I looked at my schedule. My current class right now was Home Economics in 1-D. I also pulled out the map for the school that was behind all the other papers.

Sweet Baby Jesus. I'm screwed. This place was a freakin' maze!

I should have just asked Yuki to wait for me so he could show me to classes. The directions this morning already made me dizzy just from looking at them and it took me at least 3 hours just to find the school! I didn't want to go back and ask Sally, cause then I would just feel like a dunce. Where are the Wonder Pets when you need then! Wait, they only help animals. Hold on, I am an animal! Kinda….

Somehow during my internal rant and not paying attention to where I was going, I looked up and had found that I ended up in front the classroom I needed to be at. Thank you world! But it sounded like they were already in the middle of class. I took another deep breath and opened to door. The people seemed to be too busy with what they were cooking they didn't even bother looking up. At least I don't have to worry about all the attention for now. That is until the teacher noticed me walking in.

"Oh! You must be the new student. Come in dear, come in!" Well she seemed cheerful. "Alright, since you came in late, I'll have to pair you with another group."

"That's fine with me." Though I hoped the people were nice. Wouldn't want to get in trouble on the first day of school. As we neared a group the teacher seemed to gain a tick mark and started yelling at them.

"You there! Move your hands, not your mouths- oh…oh my." The teacher seemed amazed by the dish that was on the table. To be honest, so was I. It was beautifully made and plated.

"Can we go now or would you like us to help extract your foot from your mouth?" A blonde haired Yankee sassed back to the teacher. It was bold, but I admired that. Brownie points in my book.

The teacher either didn't hear her or her being insulted happened on a daily basis. "Who do you think you're fooling?! Honda-san made those for you!"

A girl with long black hair in a braid piped up from behind the two. "The rice is done, too."

The teacher just sighed and decided to introduce me as their new partner. "Girls this is Miu Awase. She will join your group for the rest of the year. Alright? Uotani, I want this one alive by the end of the day. Do you hear me?

"Oi!" I shouted. _'Way to make me feel so secure sensei…'_

But the girl just seemed to wave her off as the teacher walked away fuming and she began to star me down. I really didn't know what she was doing and I tilted my head to the side and gave her a questioning gaze. She brought her hand to hold her chin and seemed to have decided something.

"She passes by my standards. What about you, Hanajima?"

For some reason, this Hanajima girl gave me chills. Her gaze was a little more intimidating than I would like to admit.

"Her waves certainly are strange, but I don't detect anything bad."

"Umm, thank you?" I didn't know whether to creeped out or glad. Certainly didn't want to be their enemy.

"Oh good! A new student. I'm so glad I could meet you! I'm Torhu Honda, and this," she pointed to the Yankee to her left, "Is Uo-chan." Uo just raised her hand in a 'Yo' gesture. "And this is Hana-chan." Torhu gestured to the braided black haired girl to her right.

"Pleased to meet you." I smiled. I didn't mind that she just gave their nicknames. Saves me the trouble of asking what to call them.

"Hey Torhu, I'm going shopping with Hanajima on my way home. Why don't you come with? Oh wait, you're working aren't you?" Uo asked Torhu.

"Yes I don't want to be late." Torhu seemed disappointed not to be able to go with her friends. But since I'm not that close to them, this wasn't something I should get involved with. So I stayed out of the conversation, occasionally taking a bite out of the rice Hana-chan had so kindly given to me. It was actually pretty good for just rice.

"Hey Miu, do you want to come shopping with us today?" Uo asked me, successfully taking me out of my rice eating daze.

"If you really want me to. I don't have anything better to do later." _'Besides look for an affordable place to live. But I think that could wait.'_

Did I mention I was a horrible procrastinator?

Uo seemed please with my answer, "Fantastic! We'll meet you outside the school gates after school."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. See yeah!" I waved goodbye to Uo and Hana-chan.

Shouldering my new messenger bag, I headed off. After that exhausting day of shopping with those two, I feel like I'm prepared for anything. Hana-chan kept picking out black things for me to try on while Uo tried to get me to wear some long skirts she thought would look good on me. I had to slyly find a way to refuse them without having them think I was rude. So, I suggested the food court after I had been backed into a corner to save myself from the possible homicide that was about to occur.

But the food court wasn't any better either. Let's just say that we were kind of banned from the food court for all eternity. But other than the total chaos that ensued the entire time we were there, it was probably the most fun I had since I had got here. I am happy to say that I really like Uo and Hana-chan. On the way to the mall, we had talked about ourselves. Like how Hana-chan has a brother and how she and her brother can sense things that other people can't with their 'waves'. That explained a lot. Also how Uo was saved by Torhu's mother and how they became best friends. I had figured out that they really did love Torhu a lot. It made me kind of jealous. I never really had friends like she has.

"Ahh!" _**Bam!**_ "Owwww. Who put a tree root there?!"

With all my thinking, I didn't even look where I was going and wound up walking in the middle of the forest. Damn it all. I curse the day I never gained a sense of direction.

"Oh my. Is that you Miss Awase?"

'_Yuki?'_ I sat up and turned around, and indeed, it was Yuki Sohma standing next to an older man. Presumably a relative. Father? No, to young looking. Brother? Certainly possible, but he was snickering away at my, less than laughable, situation

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing serious." _'Except a little bruising of my pride.'_

"So who's your little friend, Yuki-kun?" The older man asked Yuki.

It was then that I got a good look at him as well. Certainly handsome, looked about mid-twenties, but who wears a yukata now a day? Yuki held his hand out in front of him and I grabbed it and he helped me up.

"This is Miu Awase," Yuki gestured to me." And this, Miss Awase, is Shigure Sohma, my cousin. I live with him. Which brings me to asking, what are you doing out here?"

"Truthfully, I haven't got the slightest idea. I was walking, and the next thing I know, I'm tripping over trees." I told them. "Never did have the best sense of direction."

"Yes well, do you know how to get back?" Yuki asked kindly.

I hummed, thinking for a moment. "Not really. Probably just end up sleeping out here." _'Not like I haven't done it before. Now that I think about it, it's kind of sad.'_

"Well! If you would like, you could spend the night at our place till tomorrow! No sense in trying to get more lost than you already are." Shigure suggested.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say the man was trying to provoke me. But I let it slide since he was offering me some place to stay when I never really had any to begin with since I got here this morning. But should I? Well, given my options, I would say yes.

"That actually sounds nice. Thank you Sohma-san." I tried being polite to the person who offered shelter to me.

"Please, call me Shigure. Sohma-san makes me sound old."

I smiled. "Good, cause I hate formalities."

But Yuki looked less than enthused at the idea. "How generous of you Shigure…"

"Why Yuki-kun! There's no need to be suspicious of me. I'm just trying to be a Good Samaritan."

Yuki sighed and gave up what was no doubt to be a pointless discussion. I just looked between the two. Apparently this happened all the time. Oh well, not my problem. From the corner of my eye, I thought I saw something moving. I looked over to see the last person I thought I would see out here in the woods at this time of night.

"Isn't that Torhu?" I asked no one in particular. Both men looked over as well.

Yuki seemed to agree. "That does look like Miss Honda."

"Of course you would remember a _girl's_ name." Shigure taunted. _'Is he saying I'm not a girl?!'_

"Yes I do have a gift, don't I?" Yuki sarcastically replied.

"It's awfully late to be wandering around in these woods, though I seem to be proven wrong about this lately. Not that I'm complaining." Shigure seemed to be in his own little world by that point, smiling like nobody's business. Yuki seemed to side glance at me. I just raised my hands in front of me in a surrender gesture. Why look at me?

"I heard her mother died. Maybe she moved here?" Yuki raised a hand to his chin thinking about this.

"But that's impossible. We're not renting this land to anyone." Mysterious indeed.

We stood in front of the tent that we had seen Torhu glide into. Only to see her pop out a moment later. But what I didn't expect was for Shigure to burst out in uncontrollable laughter and holding his stomach while pointing at the poor girl. Though it was a bit comical, the booming laughter was really unnecessary.

At least Yuki had some sense of morality. "Shigure, don't be rude."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"I see… so that explains the tent. How long have you been living there?" I asked Torhu. Uo and Hana-chan would not be happy about this at all.

"For about a week"

"I wondered how you could be living nearby," Yuki replied. Shigure was just sitting beside him now in a fit of giggles by this point. "You know that this hill is Sohma property?"

Tohru just asked if she could stay until the remodeling was done at her grandfather's house. She even offered to pay! Of course, as I've learned by now, Shigure had to make a crack of asking where she would plug in her curling iron. Am I even going to survive the night here? As Tohru was explaining she was okay with living outside, she suddenly collapsed. I rushed over and let her lean on me.

I felt her forhead. "Tohru! You have a fever. You don't look very good either," I looked towards Shigure. "Could you go get some ice?"

"Ah yes! Excellent idea." He headed for what I presumed was the kitchen, opened the door, and I was horrified at the state it was in. It was a sea of trash! A smorgasbord for rats and insects. My skin crawled just at the thought. "Now, if I were ice, where would I be hiding..?" I practically face palmed.

Torhu seemed mortified as well. "It's like a garbage jungle…"

In the distance, I heard the sound of a howl from the forest. It seems Shigure had heard it as well and seemed to listen to it intently. "There was a land slide just now."

Tohru and I just looked at him oddly. "Uh, um… How do you know? Tohru asked.

"How?" Shigure struck a pose that just screamed poet or Shakespeare. "Call it 'animal instinct'."

"Stop messing around. Where was the landslide?" Yuki asked a little peeved.

"W-what if it was near my tent?!" Tohru seemed more than a little worried at the idea of that, wiggling out of my support.

"That's the spirit." Shigure supported.

"Seriously, where was it?" I asked for Tohru's sake and the sake of time.

* * *

I would have gone with Tohru to help her look for her tent, but I was too tired from the shopping trip with Uo and Hana-chan, and I thought Tohru would be just fine with two guys with her, so I stayed behind in the house.

Filled with trash.

Possibly even mice.

Maybe even cockroaches.

Okay so staying behind wasn't the best idea I've had all day, but I'm not really the kind of person to think things through to an extent. Maybe a glass of water will help. So I got up and headed for the kitchen, and slid open the doors only to be reminded again that it was a jungle of trash. I sighed and tried to maneuver some of the trash out of the way towards the sink. I'd probably do something about this later, to show my thanks for letting me stay here and more importantly, to survive. Once I got to the sink, I looked around for a clean cup but the sink was over flowing with dirty dishes and what looked like old food. Suddenly I wasn't so thirsty.

Then I heard everyone coming back, so I popped back into the living room and watched as Shigure directed Tohru to a spare room and putting her to bed. I thought I was kind of cute. But then the thought creeped me out a little. I saw Yuki walk by me and into the kitchen.

"Oh, looks like you made a path. Thank you." He said while heading to the fridge with an ice bag and filled it up. Most likely for Torhu's fever.

I just scratched the back of my head. "Didn't really make it for you, but you're welcome I guess?"

We headed for where Shigure and Tohru were only to stop just before the doors. Tohru was explaining about how her mother had gotten killed in an accident and how she was going to keep going to her job and pay for her school intuition. All for her mom. I couldn't help the jealousy I felt. To love someone as much as she did. But somehow, I couldn't help but think how lucky she was. Tragic, yes, but lucky.

"This is no time…to lose to a fever…" Tohru faded off as she talked herself to sleep. It must have felt good to talk to someone about that kind of stuff.

Yuki walked forward and I followed into the room. "Is she asleep?" He asked.

"Were you listening?" Shigure looked back at us both.

"Yeah. Heard the whole story. She really went through all that but can still keep that kind of smile on her face," I said sitting down besides Tohru's bed. "She's something else."

A yawn had escaped me as I unconsciously started to lift part of the blanket Tohru had and shimmied under the warmth lying down with said girl. I really couldn't care at this point. I was beat.

"Miss Awa-"

"Miu" I mumbled.

"Yes, Miss Miu," I was too tired to try and correct him again. "What, may I ask are you doing?"

"It's this wonderful thing called sleep." I said kind of moodily. I was so comfortable.

"Aren't you worried you'll get sick as well?"

"It's fine. Besides, I don't get sick. Now let me sleep." I grumbled and was soon off to a dreamless sleep I always had. Though I thought of what kind of person Tohru was. This girl was a miracle survivor all on her own and I couldn't help but admire that about her. She's defiantly a keeper.

-/*-*\-

* * *

**Well, I'm officially a SENIOR!**

**I am very 'whelmed (As Robin would say). I'm probably not going to do anything significant over the summer, just laze around like normal next to my pool. Tanning. Sounds so relaxing thinking about it now.**

**Miu: Lucky bitch. **

**Blackwolf: Damn straight. **

**BUT! There was a Convention in July this year in Connecticut called Connecticon 2012, and I had the time of my life! I was at the rave on Saturday night and I grinded for the first time! I'm such a slut ;)**

**Miu: We also played Twister!**

**Blackwolf: So many awkward positions…**

**Miu: You love it though, regardless.**

**Blackwolf: *shameless* Indeed I did. **


End file.
